Can't say
by sol-ie CS
Summary: Summary : Kehidupan soonyoung tadinya sangat tentram dan baik-baik saja sebelum bertemu dengan namja yg bernama seokmin. Namja yg selalu menghantui mimpinya setiap malam sambil menyebut nama 'youngie'. Disaat itu juga,dia menemukan adik mungilnya,jihoon yg dari tujuh tahun lalu menghilang dari hidupnya. SEVENTEEN FF. SOONSEOK,SEOKSOON.
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Say**

 **Soonyoung II Seokmin II Soonseok II Rated T II Chaptered II This is gonna be sad II Boys X Boys II Yaoi II OOC II sorry for typo II Mind to Review?**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cast punya tuhan YME,orang tua dan agensinya. Ff ini murni dari pikiran author,dilarang mengcopas plot ff ini.**

 **Don't Be Plagiariz'm**

 **A story by : sol-ie**

 **Summary :**

 **Kehidupan soonyoung tadinya sangat tentram dan baik-baik saja sebelum bertemu dengan namja yg bernama seokmin. Namja yg selalu menghantui mimpinya setiap malam sambil menyebut nama 'youngie'. Disaat itu juga,dia menemukan adik mungilnya,jihoon yg dari tujuh tahun lalu menghilang dari hidupnya.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Happy reading~**

 ***00o00***

 **Pledis university, Gangnam, Seoul,South Korea.**

 **10 : 00**

 **Brakk**

Sebuah suara gebrakan meja yg cukup keras emembuat namja bermata sipit yg adalah pemilik meja itu mendengus sekaligus jengah. Heol, dia baru saja bernafas lega setelah pelajaran kimia dosen kim yg membuat kepalanya nyaris pecah, dan sekarang dia harus dihadapkan oleh dua pengrusuh yg menggangu waktu tenangnya.

"Hyung, kau tidak ke kantin?" Tanya namja berwajah bulat yg berdiri di depan meja namja bermata sipit itu. Sebenarnya sih dia tidak berniat untuk menggebrak meja hyungnya ,namun melihat si pemilik meja seperti sudah tak bernyawa jadilah dia menggebrak meja itu sedikit keras untuk menyadarkan pemiliknya.

Namja bermata sipit itu menggeleng lalu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di sela-sela tangannya,kembali memejamkan matanya. Dia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar meladeni kedua orang tidak normal di hadapannya ini. Tadi malam dia begadang guna menyelesaikan tugas fisika dari dosen jang yg membuatnya hampir membakar buku paket tebalnya. Huh,memikirkannya saja membuat namja bermata sipit itu bergidik,apalagi jika harus bertatap muka dengannya,mungkin dia bisa pingsan nantinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku dan chan akan pergi duluan,bye soonyoung hyung~" Detik setelahnya soonyoung dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yg menjauh dan semakin lama menghilang dari pendengarannya. Hah,syukurlah mereka sudah pergi kalau tidak bisa-bisa dia akan diseret oleh kedua dongsaengnya itu.

Soonyoung ingin kembali memejamkan matanya dan menyelami mimpi indahnya sebelum bel pelajaran selanjutnya berdering, mungkin karna tuhan tidak ingin membiarkan soonyoung tidur,suara pekikan yg cukup keras berhasil membuatnya tersentak dan duduk di bangkunya dengan terpaksa.

"Anyeong.. Hyungie.." sapa salah seorang namja dengan aksen koreanya yg sedikit aneh,membuat soonyoung mengutuk kenapa anak berdarah china ini yg biasanya pendiam tiba-tiba memekik keras,kepadanya lagi.

Soonyoung menatap anak berdarah china yg berdiri di hadapannya dengan keadannya yg kacau. Kantung mata hitam yg ada diibawah matanya,serta rambut yg kusut dan tak tertata rapi cukup membuat seorang Xu Minghao terkejut bukan main. Apa yg terjadi pada hyungnya yg satu ini? Apakah dia begadang semalaman? Atau dia menghafal gerakan dance untuk lomba yg diadakan bulan depan? Itu tidak mungkin karna hyungnya itu tipe orang yg santai-santai saja jika ada masalah.

"Omo! Hyung apa yg terjadi padamu?" Tanya minghao panik

Soonyoung lagi-lagi memberilan dengusannya. "Aku begadang semalaman untuk mengerjakan tugas dosen jang. Karna itu berhenti menggangguku,oke?!" Setelah itu soonyoung meraih tasnya dan menggendongnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas,meninggalkan minghao yg mematung. Berusaha untuk mencerna apa yg baru saja dikatakan oleh namja bermata sipit itu,dia berbicara seperti melakukan Rap dengan kecepatan 2 detik perkata.

Soonyoung menyeret tasnya sambil berjalan lunglai,kakinya sungguh tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan dan tubuhnya serasa sangat lemas. Yg dia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah ranjang kesayangannya yg siap menyambutnya saat pulang nanti. Tapi sayangnya, dia harus melewati kelas terakhirnya yg sangat memberatkan,kelas dosen jang. Kelas yg paling soonyoung benci karna dosen botak yg tak henti-hentinya memukul meja dengan penggaris kayu di genggamannya.

Dia berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yg bertuliskan 'UKS'. Namja bermata sipit itu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah masuk dia mendaratkan tubuh lelahnya ke atas kasur UKS yg tidak terlalu empuk,tetapi masih nyaman untuk ditiduri. Dia tidak peduli dengan kelas dosen jang yg dia lewati, toh dia sudah menitipkan tugasnya pada minghao tadi pagi jadi dia tenang-tenang saja.

Soonyoung memejamkan matanya saat rasa kantuk mulai menghampirinya,namun lagi-lagi usahanya untuk tidur gagal. Soonyoung kembali membuka matanya saat mendengar suara seorang namja yg berbicara dengan sedikit membentak. Ugh,soonyoung benar-benar akan memarahi orang itu karna sudah menggagalkan rencana tidurnya yg ketiga kalinya.

"Apa?! Tidak,oemma. Berhenti menjodohkanku oemma,aku lelah. Lelah oemma,aku ingin kuliah dan menikah dengan namja pilihanku. Apa? Aku tidak peduli oemma mengusirku atau tidak,yg jelas aku menolak perjodohan itu."

Soonyoung menautkan alis saat suara tegas namja dibalik tirai yg menutupinya terdengar frustasi. Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Memangnya dia tidak punya tempat lain selain UKS ini untuk berteriak? Memangnya dia tidak tahu ada pasien disini? Soonyoung menggerutu dalam hati,kemudian menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas leher. Dia kembali memejamkan matanya,namun suara dibalik tirai itu semakin menganggunya.

"Aku tidak mau oemma. Perusahaan appa? Tentu saja aku akan tetap meneruskannya. Memangnya aku harus menikah dulu baru diangkat menjadi presdir? ish oemma,aku tidak mau. Yak,yak oemma.. ish dasar wanita menyebalkan"

Soonyoung mengukir senyumnya kala suara aneh seorang namja itu mulai menghilang,akhirnya dia bisa tidur juga.

Srett

Suara tirai dibuka perlahan membuat soonyoung sedikit terganggu.

"Eh,siapa kau?"

Soonyoung membuka matanya lagi,arggh bisa gila dia kalau seperfi ini. Kenapa tuhan? Kenapa dia harus ditimpa nasib seperti ini? Kenapa dia tidak bisa mendapatkan ketenangan barang sedetik saja? Soonyoung membuka selimut yg menutupi tubuhnya lalu berbalik menatap seseorang yg baru saja bertanya padanya.

Deg

Mendadak jantung soonyoung berdetak dengan saat kencang saat melihat wajah namja itu,sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Apa dia.. jatuh cinta? Ah tidak mungkin,mana mungkin dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yg berhasil mengganggi tidurnya untuk keempat kalinya.

"Eh,kau kenapa?" Tanya namja itu lagi,heran saat melihat namja dihadapannya mematung saat melihatnya. Memangnya apa yg salah? Apa dia salah mengenakan seragam? Tidak tuh.

Soonyoung menggeleng dan kembali tersadar,ah apa yg baru saja dipirkannya. Soonyoung melirik nametag yg tergantung di dada namja itu. Disana tertulis 'Lee Seokmin' dan dibawahnya juga tertulis 'Fakultas ekonomi' dan soonyoung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Dia kembali mendongak,menatap namja bernama seokmin yg juga menatapnya heran.

"Kau jangan menggangguku lagi. Aku lelah dan mau tidur. Kalau sampai kau bicara lagi,aku akan membunuhmu.." soonyoung mengancam seokmin dengan tatapan marahnya yg bagi seokmin sangat menggemaskan. Bagaimana seokmin tidak gemas? Lihatlah pipi yg memerah karna aarah yg meluap-luap itu,semakin lucu baginya.

Tapi seokmin mengangguk saja,siapa tau pemikirannya bahwa namja imut di depannya ini baik dan ramah itu salah? Mungkin dirinya bisa dibunuh oleh namja itu. "Baiklah.. sebenarnya aku kesini untuk memperingatkan mahasiswa yg datang ke UKS karna Lee ssaem bilang dia akan memeriksa ruangan ini dan mensterilkannya,jadi sebelum terlambat aku ingin memberitahumu.. tapi karna kau seperti ini yasudah.."

Soonyoung terbelalak kaget. Apa? Lee ssaem? Lee hyejung,guru yg terkenal dengan mulutnya yg tajam jika menglritik orang. Bisa mati dia jika berada disini lebih lama lagi. Soonyoung buru-buru bangkit dan meraih tasnya lalu menggendongnya.

Soonyoung menyadari dia tidak berbuat sopan pada namja itu dan oleh sebab itu soonyoung sekarang berlari,mengejar si namja yg memiliki tempo jalan yg luar biasa.

Soonyoung menepuk bahu seokmin,membuat yg ditepuk lantas berbalik dan menoleh padanya. Anehnya,seokmin tidak terkejut justru dia malah menampakkan senyum cerahnya saat soonyoung datang.

Soonyoung menggaruk tengkuknya,canggung dengan pertemuan kedua mereka. "Maaf ya soal tadi,aku tidak bertingkah laku baik padamu. Aku kwon soonyoung dari fakultas seni"

Seokmin menggeleng masih dengan senyum yg terukir di wajah tampannya,membuay soonyoung berdebar-debar dibuatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa,aku mengerti kok. Aku ada kelas,kalau begitu selamat tinggal youngie.."

Deg

Youngie? Tunggu,sepertinya soonyoung familiar dengan kata itu. Youngie. Di ingat siapa yg memangginya seperti itu,memanggilnua seperti itu hanya teman kecilnya, DK. lalu kenapa seokmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan youngie?

"Ah,mungkin kebetulan saja.." gumam soonyoung sambil berjalan meunuju kantin sekolah,perutnya sudah meronta-ronta untuk diisi sejak setengah jam yg lalum salahkan soonyoung yg terlalu memikirkan waktu tidurnya ketimbanh waktu makannya.

*00o00*

 **Bus Stop, gangnam, seoul, south korea**

 **17 : 20**

Soonyoung menatap hujan di depannya dengan tatapan kesal. "Sial, kenapa harus hujan?" Begitulah umpatan yg keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Sudah setengah jam dia berteduh disini,sudah setengah jam pula waktu kerja paruh waktunya terbuang hanya untuk berteduh di halte bis.

Soonyoung merogoh ponselnya,ingin menghubungi teman-temannya yg mungkin bisa memberikan tumpangan padanya di tengah hujan seperti ini. Dia menekan tombol 'Call' pada nomor mingyu lalu mendekatkan benda pipih itu ke telinganya.

"Oh,ayolah.. angkat ming~" soonyoung harap-harap cemas sambil menatap sekelilingnya. Sepi sekali,tidak ada orang selain dia di sepanjang jalan ini.

'Nomor yg anda tuju sedang tidak aktif,mohon c-'

Tut.

Soonyoung menekan tombol merah dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Soonyoung benar-benar akan membunuh namja tiang itu besok.

Ckitt

Jantung soonyoung nyaris saja copot saat melihat sebuah mobil berhsnti tepat di depannya. Tepat didepannya,menabrak pembatas halte yg ada di pinggir jalan.

Kaca mobil berwarna biru itu terbuka,menampilkan si pengemudi yg tersenyum ramah pada soonyoung. Soonyoung terkejut bukan main saat melihat siapa pengemudi yg sembarangan memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Seokmin-ssi? Apa yg kau lakukan disini?" Tanya soonyoung heran.

Seokmin menunjukkan cengirannya lalu mengisyaratkan soonyoung untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Aku? Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak soonyoung.

Seokmin menggeleng sambil menampilkan raut muka yg tidak suka. "Sudah,ayo masuk. Hujannya akan semakim deras jika kau menunggu disana.."

Soonyoung akhirnya mengangguk,lalu masuk ke dalam mobil seokmin. Dia duduk di sebelah si pengemudi yg tampak santai sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Apa yg kau lakukan tadi? Kau menabrak pembatas jalan dan mengejutkanku" protes soonyoung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Seokmin gemas sendiri melihatnya,ugh.. tahan lee seokmin. Seokmin berusaha untuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecup bibirr pink orang di sebelahnya ini.

Seokmin terkekeh,sesekali mencuri pandang le arah soonyoung yg masih menunut jawaban akan pertanyaannya. "Aku melihatmu duduk sendirian di halte tadi,jadi aku bernisiatif untuk mengantarmu pulang.. dan soal menabrak pembatas tadi,maaf. Aku baru mendapatkan simku seminggu yg lalu.."

Soonyoung mengangguk mengerti,dia buru-buru menoleh ke trotoar saat melihat siluet seseorang yg dikenalnya tengah berdiri di tengah hujan tanpa payung ataupun sesuatu yg melindunginya dari derasnya hujan.

"Hentikan mobilnya,seokmin-ssi."

Seokmin ingin melayangkan protesnya pada soonyoung karna meminta berhenti di tengah jalan raya namun dia kalah cepat,soonyoung sudah berlari keluar duluan dari mobilnya. Tanpa payung,jas hujan maupun mantel tebal. Seokmin menghembuskan nafasnya,lalu meraih payung yg tergeletak di jog belakang dan keluar menuju mobilnya,menghampiri soonyoung yg kini berjongkok di depan seorang namja mungil berambut coklat.

"Soonyoung,apa yg kau lakukan? Kenapa keluar tanpa memakai payung?" Seokmin mulai memarahi soonyoung namun diabaikan oleh namja bermata sipit itu.

Soonyoung berdiri menghadap seokmin yg berdiri di hadapannya ,sambil merangkul namja mungil di sebelahnya,soonyoung menatap penuh harap pada seokmin.

"Seokmin,tolong antarkan aku dan jihoon pulang.." Pinta soonyoung. Seokmin melirik namja mungil yg dirangkul oleh soonyoung, sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat namja mungil ini. Hampir tujuh tahun silam.

'Kau masih tidak berubah,hoonnie..' batin seokmin.

Soonyoung duduk di jog belakang bersama dengan namja mungil yg diketahui oleh seokmin bernama jihoon,sedangkan seokmin duduk di jog depan,di kursi pengemudi. Sesekali seokmin melirik jog belakang. Menampilkan soonyoung yg sedang berusaha menenangkan namja mungil yg sedang terisak itu.

"Berhenti di depan sana seokmin-ssi,aku akan berjalan kaki kesana.." soonyoung berucap sambil bersiap memapah tubuh mungil jihoon untuk keluar,namun seokmin tidak merhentikan mobilnya.

"Hentikan mobilnya seok-"

"Tidak,aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke dalam apartementmu. Tidak ada penolakan,rumahmu ada di apartement di depan 'kan? Jadi jangan membantah diam saja" seokmin memutus perkataan soonyoung dengan tegas,dingin dan tanpa penolakan,membuat soonyoung yakin bahwa namja yg sedang dalam mode serius.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di parkiran gedung apartement yg soonyoung tinggali. Seokmin keluar dari dalam mobilnya duluan,ikut membantu memapah jihoon sampai ke dalan apartement soonyoung.

 ***00o00***

 **Soonyoung's apartement, gyeonggi-do, seoul, seouth korea**

 **17 : 45**

"Pelan-pelan seokmin-ssi.."

Soonyoung berujar pada seokmin yg terkesan buru-buru saat memapah jihoon. Seokmin mengangguk lalu kembali memapah jihoon menuju apartment soonyoung. Soonyoung menekan password dan menyuruh seokmin yg memapah jihoon untuk masuk duluan dan dudik di sofa,sementara dia akan mengantarkan jihoon untuk beristirahat di kamarnya.

Soonyoung memapah jihoon lalu membantumya untuk duduk di atas ranjang soonyoung. Namja sipit itu hendak pergi,namun pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh lengan mungil jihoon.

"Hyung,kau tak perlu melakukan ini." Ucap jihoon sambil meremas ujung sweater coklatnya. Menahan air mata yg siap jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

Soonyoung menggeleng,dia berjongkok di depan jihoon sambil mengelus surai coklat adiknya. "Tidak jihoon. Ini sudah tugasku sebagai hyung untuk menjaga dongsaengnya.." soonyoung kemudian berdiri dan melangkah,namun saat tangannya ingin memutar kenop pintu dan menbukanya jihoon terlebih dahulu angkat bicara,menghentikan gerakan tangan soonyoung.

"Aku memang adik yg bodoh. Maafkan aku hyung,seharusnya aku tidak pergi malam itu.."

.

.

.

.

Seokmin menoleh ke samping kirinya saat mendengar derap kaki yg semakin mendekat padanya. Itu soonyoung,dengan wajah lelahnya dan pakaian yg basah terkena air hujan saatmenolong jihoon tadi. Seokmin iba melihatnya,dia hendak berdiri namun kembali duduk saat soonyoung memberi isyarat agar tetap duduk di tempatnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit,seokmin dapat melihat soonyoung sudah memakai piyama tidur polos berwarna biru dengan wajah yg terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya dan secangkir kopi yg ada di genggamannya. Soonyoung duduk berhadapan di sofa ruang tamunya. Dia menaruh gelas kopi yg dibawanya ke atas meja lalu duduk dengan tenang.

"Gomawo atas tumpangannya. Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu seokmin-ssi.." nada bicara soonyoung terdengar sedikit canggung,malah terlihat semakin imut di mata seokin.

Seokmin terkekeh pelan lalu menggeleng "anni, tidak merepotkan. Dan satu lg,jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi karna aku tidak menyukainya,arra?"

Soonyoung mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Mendadak jantung soonyoung berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya dan dia juga merasakan bahwa pipinya memanas saat melihat penampilan seokmin yg terlihat semakin seksi. Rambutnya yg sedikit basah karna terkena hujan tadi,kemeja putih transparan yg membentuk tubuhnya,itu cukup membuat seorang kwon soonyoung gugup setengah mati.

Seokmin berdehem kecil,meminta perhatian namja sipit yg masih mebunduk di depannya "Ngomong-ngomong youngie,jihoon itu siapamu?"

Ekspresi wajah soonyoung mendadak berubah 90°. Rasa bersalah itu kembali muncul ke permukaan dirinya saat nama jihoon terlintas di kepalanya. Jihoon,adik mungilnya yg dulu selalu ceria dan bertingkah imut. Karna dirinyalah jihoon menderita selama ini. Karna dia meninggalkan jihoon di tengah malam yg gelap dan dingin.

Soonyoung mulai terisak,membuat seokmin semakin ttidak tega melihatnya. Seokmin berinisiatif untuk menenangkan namja bermata sipit itu,dia berpindah tempat duduk menjadi duduk di sebelah soonyoung lalu menarik namja bermata sipit itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Dia hanya ingin membantu soonyoung untuk sedikit melupakan masalahnya. Seomin sendiri sebenarnya tahu pokok permasalahan soonyoung dan jihoon karna dia pernah menjadi seseorang yg berharga bagi mereka. Seokmin tersenyum kecil saat kepingan memori itu mulai menghampirinya.

Seokmin mengusap penuh kelembutan punggung soonyoung yg berada di dalam dekapannya. Sambil sesekali mengecup puncak kepala namja bermata sipit yg sudah mulai tenang itu.

"Tak apa jika kau tidak mau cerita. Aku bisa menunggu sampai kau siap. Tetapi menurutku, masalah itu lebih baik dibicarakan bersama agar bebanmu menjadi lebih ringan."

Soonyoung mengusap air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya lalu melepas pelukannya pada tubuh seokmin. Dia mendongak,menatap seokmin dengan jejak-jejak air mata yg masih tertinggal di pipi chubbynya.

"Tidak,seokmin. Aku akan menceritakannya.." ucap soonyoung bulat.

Seokmin mengangguk lalu meminum kopi yg dibawakan oleh soonyoung tadi. Dia berusaha mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan soonyoung memgenai permasalahannya dengan jihoon tujuh tahun lalu. Permasalahan yg memisahkannya dengan kedua orang yg sangat disayangi dan dicintainya dulu.

 **TBC**

 **Anyeong.. readers semua.. akhirnya ni ff kelar juga. Maaf kalo alurnya berantakan dan tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian,karna ini ff pertama author yg author tulis. Nahloh,seokmin itu siapanya soonyoung dan kenapa jihoon yg minta maaf padahal soonyoung yg ninggalin jihoon duluan dulu.**

 **Tunggu jawabannya di ch 2 ya. Makasih buat yg udh review ff abal-abal ini. Author usahain buat update 2 hari sekali,mumpung bulan puasa ini author lg gk ada kerjaan. Sekali lagi makasih buat yg udh review..**

 **Sekian dari yukecaratsstarlight..**

 **Anyeong..**

 ***muah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't Say**

 **Soonyoung II Seokmin II Soonseok II Rated T II Chaptered II This is gonna be sad II Boys X Boys II Yaoi II OOC II sorry for typo II Mind to Review?**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cast punya tuhan YME,orang tua dan agensinya. Ff ini murni dari pikiran author,dilarang mengcopas plot ff ini.**

 **Don't Be Plagiariz'm**

 **A story by : Sol-ie**

 **Summary :**

 **Kehidupan soonyoung tadinya sangat tentram dan baik-baik saja sebelum bertemu dengan namja yg bernama seokmin. Namja yg selalu menghantui mimpinya setiap malam sambil menyebut nama 'youngie'. Disaat itu juga,dia menemukan adik mungilnya,jihoon yg dari tujuh tahun lalu menghilang dari hidupnya.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Happy reading~**

 ***00o00***

 _"Tak apa jika kau tidak mau cerita. Aku bisa menunggu sampai kau siap. Tetapi menurutku, masalah itu lebih baik dibicarakan bersama agar bebanmu menjadi lebih ringan."_

 _Soonyoung mengusap air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya lalu melepas pelukannya pada tubuh seokmin. Dia mendongak,menatap seokmin dengan jejak-jejak air mata yg masih tertinggal di pipi chubbynya._

 _"Tidak,seokmin. Aku akan menceritakannya.." ucap soonyoung bulat._

 _Seokmin mengangguk lalu meminum kopi yg dibawakan oleh soonyoung tadi. Dia berusaha mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan soonyoung memgenai permasalahannya dengan jihoon tujuh tahun lalu. Permasalahan yg memisahkannya dengan kedua orang yg sangat disayangi dan dicintainya dulu._

 **Chapter 2**

Seokmin mengendarai mobilnya di atas rata-rata kecepatan biasanya. Sejak pulang dari apartement soonyoung emosinya meluap-luap seperti akan meledak. Dirinya tidak tahu bahwa permasalahan tujuh tahun lalu disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Tidak,lebih tepatnya keluarganya. Kata-kata soonyoung masih terngiang di telinga seokmin,telinganya menangkap dengan baik apa yg didengarkannya.

 _"Aku dan jihoon dulu adalah kakak beradik. Aku dan jihoon memiliki seorang teman bernama DK, dia selalu ada bersama kami. Kami jbertiga selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dulu,menjadi sahabat yg saling setia satu sama lain sebelumnya semuanya berubah. Waktu itu aku menunggu jihoon pulang sekolah di ruang tamu. Harusnya jihoon pulang sejak sore tadi,namun dia belum pulang juga. Aku berinisiatif mencarinya sendiri,aku sudah mencari-caru kemana mana namun tidak menemukannya.." soonyoung menarik nafas lagi,mencoba menahan air mata yg sudah menumpuk di kelopak matanya._

 _"Sudah berhari-hari jihoon tidak ada dirumah. Aku sudah menelfon semua orang yg dekat dengannya. Gurunya dan teman-temannya namun mereka bilang tidak tahu. Hingga aku mulai menemukan kejanggalan saat jihoon pergi. Aku melihat lemarinya sudah kosong, tidak ada barang-barang ataupun pakaian jihoon disana. Aku menyadari,jihoon bukan hilang tetapi dia kabur dari rumah. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi setelah itu,dia seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Dan sekarang,aku menemukannya sedang hujan-hujannan."_

Seokmin membanting stirnya kasar. Bodoh,dia merasa bodoh sekali karna membiarkan ayahnya mengetahui persahabatannya dengan jihoon dan soonyoung. Ini semua karna dirinya, karna dia yg dengan bodohnya menjawab saja saat ayahnya bertanya tentang asal-usul sahabatnya itu. Harusnya dia tidak usah mejawab dulu,tidak usah menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya yg terkesan dingin dan tidak suka dia bersahabat dengan soonyoung dan jihoon.

Setelah soonyoung menjelaskan mengapa dia dan jihoon berpisah dulu,seokmin dapat menyimpullan bahwa jihoon pergi dari rumah setelah terakhir kali mereka bermain sore itu . Di taman,saling berjanji untuk setia satu sama lain. Dan sepulang dari sana,ayahnya langsung menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai asal-usul kedua sahabatnya itu.

Seokmin tahu,ayahnya-lah yg mengancam jihoon agar dia tidak mendekati seokmin yg notabene adalah anak pewaris dari Lee corp. Walaupun belum mendengarkan langsung dari mulut ayahnya,seokmin yakin bahwa itu benar. Dan karna ketakutan ,jihoon menurut saja lalu mengemasi barangnya dan kabur dari rumah.

Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang di akhir? Seokmin sangat menyesal pada soonyoung sekarang. Kenapa saat dia ingin memulai hidup baru dengan nama Lee Seokmin dan berusaha untuk mendekati soonyoung malah enjadi semakin rumit saja? Bagaimana caranya memberitahu fakta bahwa ayahnya-lah yg mengancam jihoon untuk rasa kepalanya akan segera pecah setelah ini. Seokmin bertekad,dia akan memulai hidupnya yg baru. Membangun persahabatannya dengan kedua namja mungil yg sudah dia sakiti itu. Membangun kembali persahabatan yg runtuh tujuh tahun lalu. Seokmin akan membangunnya kembali dari nol. Mulai dari nama aslinya,lee seokmin. Dia akan tampil sebagai Lee seokmin,bukan Dokyeom lagi. Seokmin tidak berniat untuk kabur dari masalah,tetapi dia akan membiarkan kedua sahabat mungilnya mengetahuinya lambat laun.

.

.

.

 **Lee's mansion, gangnam, seoul, south korea**

 **21 : 35**

Seorang wanita paruh baya mondar mandir di ruang tamunya dengan raut wajah penuh kecemasan yg sangat kentara. Siapa ibu yg tidak akan cemas jika putranya belum pulang hingga larut malam? Dia sudah berkali-kali menghubungi seokmin putranya,namun ponselnya selalu saja tidak aktif.

"Nyonya,Tuan muda sudah datang.."

Seruan dari bibi jang,salah satu kepala pelayan di rumahnya membuat wanita paruh baya itu mengulas senyum manisnya. Segera dia berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan putra bungsunya.

Mrs. Lee yg melihat putranya pulang dalam keadaan basah langsung memberikan handuk dan mengusap seluruh bagian tubuh putranya. Seokmin menepis tangan ibunya, dengan sedikit kasar,membuat sang ibu bingung dengan sikap putranya yg terkesan dingin.

"Ibu,dimana ayah?" Tanya seokmin

Mrs. Lee menunjuk kamarnya dan sang suami yg terletak di lantai atas. Sekarang pasti su aminya sedang berkutat di ruang kerjanya,namun kenapa seokmin menanyakannya? Tidak biasanya anak ini menanyakan keberadaan ayahnya. Pikir mrs. Lee

Seokmin berjalan duluan tanpa membalas perkataan ibunya,dia berjalan manuju kamar ayahnya yg terletak di lantai atas. Mrs. Lee yg menyadari ada yg tidak beres segera menyusul langkah lebar seokmin menuju kamarnya dan suaminya.

 **Brakk**

Seokmin membuka pintu dengan kasar,membuat seorang pria paruh baya dengan kaca mata yg membingkai wajahnya mendongak dan menatap seokmin dengan sengit. Mr. Lee menatap seokmin sengit sebentar lalu kembali larut dalam kegiatannya membaca koran sambil duduk di atas sofa.

Seokmin mendekati tempat ayahnya duduk dan berdiri tepat dihadapan sang ayah yg sudah selesai membaca koran dan melipat koran tersebut.

"Ada apa Lee seokmin? Kenapa kau membuka pintu dengan kasar seperti itu? Tidak sopan sekali." Ujar Mr. Lee sarkastik

Seokmin tidak peduli dengan ucapan ayahnya,dia masih berdiri di depan ayahnya dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Mrs. Lee yg berdiri di depan pintu,tidak berani mendekati kedua anggota keluarganya yg sedang bertengkar itu. Dia lebih baik tetap berdiri disini agar tidak memperkeruh suasana disana

"AYAH, AKU TAHU APA YANG AYAH LAKUKAN PADA JIHOON DULU. KENAPA AYAH MELAKUKANNYA?!" Teriak seokmin penuh emosi. Dia muak,muak dengan sikap ayahnya yg selalu mengatur hidupnya dan menjadikan dia sebagai boneka.

Mr. Lee tertawa kecil seraya kembali menatap putranya yg menatapnya dengan mata berkilat marah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah mereka pantas mendapatkannya? Kau tidak usah bergaul dengan mereka lagi. Ingatlah kau adalah salah satu putra dari mr. Lee hyosin seokmin!"

Seokmin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat hingga kuku-kuku jarinya memutih. Cukup sudah,kesabarannya sudah habis.

"TETAPI AYAH TIDAK PERLU MENGANCAM JIHOON SAMPAI ANAK ITU TAKUT DAN KABUR DARI RUMAH. MEREKA TIDAK BERSALAH,AKULAH YG BERSALAH DISINI. JADI JANGAN PERNAH HUKUM MEREKA SESUKA AYAH!" seokmin mengeluarkan emosi yg sedaritadi dia tahan ,dadanya naik turun akibat menahan emosi yg meluap-luap dalam dirinya.

Mrs. Lee yg berdiri di depan pintu tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Dia menangis sesenggukan di depan pintu. Bibi jang yg sedaritadi menemani Mr. Lee mengusap-usap punggung wanita paruh baya itu. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menenangkan majikannya yg menangis karna melihat putranya bertengkar dengan suaminya sendiri.

Mr. Lee yg membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu menarik nafasnya.. "Ayah tidak peduli siapa yg salah disini,yg jelas kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan mereka lagi atau mereka akan terluka nantinya.."

Setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata seokmin.

 **Brukk**

Namja bersenyum cerah itu merendahkan dirinya lalu berlutut di depan ayahnya yg sedikit tersentak.

Seokmin mulai terisak namun buru-buru dia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kumohon,kumohon padamu untuk jangan menyentuh sooonyoung dan jihoon lagi. Aku akan melakukan apa yg ayah mau,asalkan ayah jangan menyentuh mereka." Mohon seokmin sambil terisak.

Mr. Lee mengukir senyum kemenangannya. Dia mengangkat bahu seokmin untuk berdiri dari posisi berlututnya,lalu mengangkat dagu putranya tersebut.

"Anak pintar,itu baru putra dari presdir lee. Sekarang pergi dan bersihkan dirimu,kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekali." Mr. Lee menengok k arah pintu dimana berdiri disana dan disampingnya ada bibi jang.

"Hyojin-ah, bawa putramu ini dan suruh dia membersihkan dirinya. Merepotkan sekali.." lanjut Mr. Lee mencoba berdiri dan masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Mrs lee yg merasa dipanggil oleh suaminya segera masuk ke dalam. Wanita paruh baya itu menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi putranya. Dengan perlahan,diabawa seokmin menuju kamarnya lalu dibaringkannya tubuh tegap itu.

Mrs. Lee mengusap-usap rambut seokmin dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ibu akan mencoba bicara pada ayahmu. Kau pergilah ganti baju dan istirahat. Kau pasti lelah seharian ini.."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu mrs. Lee berjalan menuju pintu dan memutar kenopnya lalu kembali menutup pintu itu perlahan.

Seokmin menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan sendu. Rasa marah,menyesal dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu dalam hatinya. Dia marah karna sikap ayahnya yg begitu kejam pada kedua sahabat yg sangat disayanginya. Dia menyesal karna terlambat mengetahui kenyataan dan membiarkan orang yg dicintainya menanggung deritanya sendirian tanpa bantuan orang sedih melihat keadaan kedua sahabatnya yg terpisah dulu,lalu bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Maaf

Hanya kata itulah yg ingin seokmin katakan pada soonyoung. Jika dengan berlutut atau mencium kaki soonyoung agar namja bermata sipit itu memaafkannya,seokmin rela. Dia akan melakukan apapun yg soonyoung perintahkan padanya sebagai penebusan kesalahannya yg dulu.

Maaf,karna dia terlambat mengetahui kebenarannya dan membirkan namja bermata sipit itu menanggung penderitaannya sendiri.

Maaf,karna dia meninggalkan soonyoung begitu saja tanpa berpamitan terlbih dahulu.

Maaf,karna dirinyalah yg membuat kedua kakak-beradik itu berpisah selama hampir tujuh tahun lamanya.

Kilasan memori itu mendadak terlintas di kepala seokmin. Memori indahnya bersama kedua sahabat mungilnya,memori yg saling mereka sepakati untuk tetap menyimpannya dalam pikiran dan hati masing-masing.

 ***00o00***

 **Soonyoung berdiri di depan pantai kampung halamannya,namyangju . Sambil mengukir senyum,soonyoung mulai masukkan kakinya ke dalam air laut yg segar. Hampir tujuh tahun silam soonyoung tidak mearasakan air laut yg segar seperti ini.**

 **Brukk**

 **Soonyoung berbalik saat merasakan punggungnya ditabrak oleh sesuatu dari belakang. Dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak kecil berambut blonde sama sepertinya,,tengah menangis sambil mengusap-usap matanya. Soonyoung hendak menolong anak yg jatuh itu,namun sebuah seruan menarik perhatiannya.**

 **"Youngie.."**

 **Deg**

 **Soonyoung membatu saat mendengar kata youngie yg baru saja di lontarkan oleh seorang anak laki-laki kecil dari kejauhan. Anak laki-laki itu,soonyoung seperti mengenalnya. Dia mirip dengan sahabatnya dulu,sahabatnya yg selalu mengulurkan tangannya saat dirinya jatuh. Soonyoung membuyarkan lamunannya dan kembali memperhatikan kedua anak kecil di hadapannya.**

 **Anak laki-laki berambut coklat mengulurkan tangannya pada anak laki-laki berambut blonde yg sedang menangis dan langsung dibalas oleh anak berambut blonde itu.**

 **"Ck, dasar ceroboh. Kan sudah kubilang jangan berlarian seperti itu, youngie..." anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu kini menghadap anak yg dipanggil youngie . Anak laki-laki itu lalu membungkuk meminta maaf pada soonyoung kemudian berjalan bersama anak berambut blonde.**

 **Tiba-tiba semuanya gelap dan berpindah tempat. Sekarang soonyoung duduk di sebuah bangku taman dan dihadapannya ada anak laki-laki yg menabraknya saat di pantai tadi.**

 **Yg dirasakan soonyoung sekarang adalah dia bingung,kenapa pantulan dirinya sewaktu kecil berada tepat di hadapannya sendiri.**

 **"Hey,youngie."**

 **Soonyoung menoleh ke arah seorang anak laki-laki yg memanggilnya dengan sebutan youngie. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?**

 **Anak laki-laki berambut blonde tersenyum saat melihat sahabatnya berlari menuju ke arahnya. Anak laki-laki berambut blonde itu memeluk anak laki-laki berambut coklat yg baru datang dihadiahi usapan lembut pada rambut blondenya.**

 **Soonyoung tersenyum kecil melihatnya, dia ingat dulu dia pernah seperti itu bersama DK.**

 **"Aku merindukanmu youmie.." rengek si rambut blonde dengan nada manja. Anak berambut coklat yg dipanggil youmie mencubit gemas hidung si blonde membuat si blonde mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.**

 **"Aku hanya pulang sebentar. Oiya youngie,aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.." ucap anak laki-laki bernama youmie tersebut.**

 **Youngie mengernyit bingung namun dia mengangguk setelahnya. "Katakan saja.."**

 **Youmie menarik nafasnya lalu mengeluarkan seikat bunga mawar dari punggungnya. Dia memberikannya pada anak berambut blonde.**

 **"Aku menyukaimu youngie.. Kau jangan pergi dariku ya.."**

 **Soonyoung terkikik melihat ekspresi wajah anak laki-laki yg berambut coklat. Harusnya kan wajah youngie yg memerah tetapi kenapa wajah youmie yg memerah?**

 **Youngie yg tidak mengerti apa yg dikatakan oleh sahabatnya mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja,youmie"**

 **Youmie memeluk tubuh mungil youngie dan mengusap rambut blondenya dengan penuh kasih sayang.**

 **"Aku sayang padamu soonyoungie.."**

 **"Aku juga dokyeomie.."**

 **Deg**

 **Soonyoung membeku mendengarnya,tanpa disadari olehnya air matanya jatuh begitu saja saat mendengar si blonde yg memanggil anak berambut coklat tadi dengan nama dokyeomie.**

 **'Dokyeom,aku merindukanmu..' batin soonyoung. Air matanya terus mengalir di pipi chubbynya. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa rindu itu masih menggerogoti hatinya. Rindu yg selama ini terpendam dalam hati kecilnya.**

 **"Youngie-ya.."**

 **Soonyoung berbalik saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Dia terkejut saat melihat siapa yg memanggilnya. Tidak, bukan anak tadi yg memanggilnya,tetapi orang yg baru saja pulang dari apartementnya,seokmin. Lee seokmin.**

 **Soonyoung dapat melihat seokmin tersenyum padanya. Senyuman seokmin mengingatkannya pada sosok dokyeom yg memiliki senyum cerah seperti matahari.**

 **"Youngie.."**

 **Soonyoung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin bahwa seokmin itu dokyeom.**

 **'Tidak,tidak mungkin. Dokyeom..' Setelahnya semuanya gelap, dan soonyoung merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa.**

"Tidak,dokyeom.."

Soonyoung membuka matanya degan nafas terengah-engah dan keringatt yg membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

'Apa ini? Jadi,hanya mimpi?' Batin soonyoung.

"Hyung,gwenchana?"

Soonyoung menoleh dan mendapati adik mungilnya,jihoon tengah duduk di sisi ranjang dengan wajah khawatir.

Soonyoung menggeleng sembari berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yg masih terengah. "Hanya mimpi buruk.."

Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya lalu berdiri. "Akan kuambilkan minum.."

Soonyoung mengangguk lalu kembali tenggelam dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Apa sebenarnya maksud dari mimpi tadi? Sebelumnya soonyoung tak pernah bermimpi seperti itu. Dan kenapa pula seokmin muncul dalam mimpinya?

"Hyung,kau benar-benar tak apa-apa? Dari tadi kau melamun terus."

Soonyoung membuyarkan lamunannya lalu menerima gelas berisi air putih yg dibawa jihon dan meminumnya. Setelah selesai minum,soonyoung meletakkan gelas kosong tersebut ke atas meja.

"Sekarang masih pagi,lebih baik hyung tidur lagi saja.."

Soonyoung melirik jam dinding yg menunjukkan pukul 2 : 00. Benar kata jihoon,masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Soonyoung mengangguk dan mengusap surai coklat adiknya lembut.

"Arraseo. Kau juga tidur. Maaf ya membuatmu bangun di tengah malam begini.." sesal soonyoung.

Jihoon buru-buru menggeleng. "Anniya.. gwenchana hyung. Aku juga tidak bisa tidur tadi.."

Jihoon ingin keluar dari kamar soonyoung dan kembali ke kamarnya,namun lengan soonyoung menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Jihoonnie tidurlah dengan hyung. Hyung rindu tidur denganmu.."

Jihoon merutuki dirinya sendiri,kenapa dia setega itu meninggalkan hyungnya yg begitu sayang padanya dulu. Jihoon berbalik dan mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju sisi ranjang yg kosong disebelah soonyoyung.

Jihoon tidur memunggungi hyungnya. Dia masih belum berani untuk bertatap muka dengan hyungnya barang sesaat saja,karna saat dia menatap iris coklat hyungnya tersebut membuat rasa bersalah jihoon semakin bertambah.

Soonyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya kala adik manisnya malah tertidur sambil memunggunginya.

"Jihoon kenapa memunggungiku?"

Jihoon langsung berbalik saat hyungnya bertanya dengan kesal dan bibir yg dikerucutkan.

"Nah,begitu. Sini,lebih dekat"

Soonyoung menarik tubuh jihoon mendekat padanya,mengusap punggungnya lembut dan menyanyikan lullaby seperti dulu yg dia lakukan sebelum tidur pada jihoon hingga adik mungilnya terlelap.

Soonyoung tersenyum sembari menaikkan selimut sebatas leher jihoon. Dia lalu berdiri menuju dapur. Entah kenapa rasa haus menggerogoti dirinya setelah mengalami mimpi yg luar biasa aneh ditambah kehadiran seokmin ,bahkan dirinya baru mengenal seokmin belum sampai 24 jam.

Soonyoung meminum airnya dalam sekali teguk saking hausnya. Mimpinya tadi benar-benar menguras tenaganya sampai habis.

 **Ting**

 **Tong**

Soonyoung mengernyit,siapa tamu yg datang pada pukul 2 : 00 pagi seperti ini? Soonyoung berjalan menuju pintu apartementanya dengan gelas kosong di genggamannya.

 **Ceklek**

 **Prang**

Gelas di genggamannya jatuh begitu saja saat melihat siapa tamu yg datang di pagi buta ke aartementnya. Dia seseorang yg baru saja pulang dari apartemrntnya. Dia Lee Seokmin datang dengan wajah dan penampilan yg tidak bisa dikatakan baik ditambah bau alcohol yg menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"S-seokmin.."

 **TBC**

 **Makasih buat yg udh review ff ini. *Bow***

 **감사합니다** **...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can't Say**

 **Soonyoung II Seokmin II Soonseok II Rated T II Chaptered II This is gonna be sad II Boys X Boys II Yaoi II OOC II sorry for typo II Mind to Review?**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cast punya tuhan YME,orang tua dan agensinya. Ff ini murni dari pikiran author,dilarang mengcopas plot ff ini.**

 **Don't Be Plagiariz'm**

 **A story by : Sol-ie**

 **Summary :**

 **Kehidupan soonyoung tadinya sangat tentram dan baik-baik saja sebelum bertemu dengan namja yg bernama seokmin. Namja yg selalu menghantui mimpinya setiap malam sambil menyebut nama 'youngie'. Disaat itu juga,dia menemukan adik mungilnya,jihoon yg dari tujuh tahun lalu menghilang dari hidupnya.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Happy reading~**

 ***00o00***

 **Ceklek**

 **Prang**

 **Gelas di genggamannya jatuh begitu saja saat melihat siapa tamu yg datang di pagi buta ke aartementnya. Dia seseorang yg baru saja pulang dari apartemrntnya. Dia Lee Seokmin datang dengan wajah dan penampilan yg tidak bisa dikatakan baik ditambah bau alcohol yg menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.**

 **"S-seokmin.."**

 **Chapter 3**

"S-seokmin.."

Brukk

Tubuh seokmin jatuh ke dalam pelukan soonyoung. Soonyoung menautkan alisnya. Apa yg terjadi pada seokmin? Bukankah dia baik-baik saja saat pulang dari rumahku? Dan apa ini? Bau alkohol?. Pikir soonyoung.

Soonyoung memapah tubuh seokmin menuju kamarnya lalu menghempaskannya ke atas tempat tidur . Soonyoung bersumpah tubuh seokmin itu berat dan dia paling benci mencium bau alkohol.

"Hik, Youngie.. Hik, jangan tinggalkan aku.." Racau seokmin.

Sekali lagi soonyoung merasa bahwa dirinya sudah gila karna terus menerua memikirkab panggilan seokmin padanya. Bisakah namja berhidung mancung itu tak memanghilnya dengan panggilan 'Youngie'? Jujur, itu membuat soonyoung merasa sedikit kesal karna panggilan itu hanya milik sahabat kecilnya dokyeom.

Seokmin masih meracau tidak jelas membuat soonyoung tidak tega melihatnya. Dia mendekati seokmin dan mengelus-elus rambut seokmin lembut.

'Halus sekali,mirip dengan Dokyeom'

Soonyoung lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yg terjadi padanya? Seokmin mirip dengan dokyeom? Itu mustahil . Soonyoung memilih untuk mengabaikan pemikiran liarnya dan pergi ke dapur,membawakan air hangat dan menyiapkan piyama tidur untuknya. Hah, makin bertambah saja pekerjaan soonyoung.

Soonyoung hendak berdiri namun pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh jemari seokmin. Dia berbalik dan menemukan seokmin tersenyum dalam keadaan mabuknya.

"Hik, jangan hik, tinggalkan aku soonyoung.." Seokmin masih meracau sembari menarik-narik ujung piyama bergaris soonyoung.

Soonyoung menurut,membiarkan kepala seokmin bersandar di bahunya dan merasakan hembusan nafas seokmin menerpa kulitnya. Soonyoung tidak mengerti,kenapa dia merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran seokmin disini? Dan kenapa hatinya menghangat saat namja itu memintanya untuk tetap berada disisinya?

Soonyoung kembali mengulas senyumnya. Entah kenapa hatinya menghangat dan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat merasakan hembusan nafas seokmin di lehernya. Namja itu sudah tidur,pasti dia kelelahan. Soonyoung tidak ingin berasumsi yg tidak-tidak tentang seokmin,tetapi dia yakin bahwa namja tegap itu sedang dirundung masalah hingga dia memilih untuk minum alcohol sampai mabuk seperti ini.

Soonyoung mengelus-elus rambut seokmin lalu memindahkan kepalanya ke atas bantal. Dia menatap lekat-lekat wajah itu.

Kesan pertama saat soonyoung bertemu seokmin adalah tampan. Seokmin itu tampan dimata soonyoung,sangat malah dan ketampanan seokmin berhasil membuat jantung soonyoung berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apalagi saat iris coklat seokmin bertabrakan dengan iris hitamnya, membuat soonyoung merona parah.

Soonyoung berdiri lalu meraih sebuah bantal dan selimut di dalam lemari. Dia memlih untuk tidur di sofa saja. Soonyoung berjalan menuju ruang tamu lalu menata bantal dan selimut senyaman mungkin untuknya. Setelahnya dia menidurkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya hingga dia terlelap.

 ***00o00***

 **Soonyoung apartement seoul,south korea**

 **06 : 59**

Pagi menjelang,matahari menunjukkan semburat kejinggaannya yg indah. Awan berarak di atas langit yg biru,membuat pemandangan menakjubkan terukir. Cahaya matahari menembus gorden putih tipis sebuah kamar dimana seorang namja sedang tertidur lelap.

Namja itu, seokmin terbangun karna cahaya matahari tanpa permisi masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan mengerjap pelan. Namja berdenyum cerah itu menatap sekelilingnya sambil mengerjap.

"Dimana aku?" Seokmin bergumam,menatap lekat-lekat seluruh penjuru kamar ini. Aneh,ini bukanlah kamarnya. Kamarnya didominasi oleh warna putih keemasan sedangkan kamar ini didominasi oleh warna biru dan putih.

Tunggu, dia bukan dikamarnya sekarang! Seokmin mengingat-ingat apa yg terjadi tadi malam. Dia pulang ke rumahnya lalu bertengkar dengan ayahnya dan karna dia frustasi jadi dia pergi ke klub untuk menenangkan diri. Lalu setelahnya dia mabuk dan pergi ke rumah soonyoung. Tunggu. Soonyoung?

Seokmin berlari keluar kamar dengan panik. Tunggu,soonyoung? Jadi tadi malam dia datang ke rumah soonyoung dalam keadaan mabuk? Oh,astaga apa yg dirinya lakukan?

Seokmin sampai di ruang tamu apartement soonyoung yg terlihat lengang dan sepi. Aneh,dimana soonyoung? Dia melirik jam dinding yg menempel di dinding. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07 : 00,mungkin soonyoung sudah berangkat kuliah. Begitu pikirnya.

Seokmin kini melangkah menuju dapur apartement soonyoung. Saat dia hendak membuka kulkas,secarik kertas menarik perhatiannya. Secarik kertas yg ternyata adalah post it yg ditulis soonyoung untuk seokmin.

 **Untuk seokmin.**

 **Pagi,seokmin. Jika kau membaca ini maka aku sudah tidak ada di apartement dan pergi kuliah. Maaf jika aku pergi tanpa memberitahu, karna saat melihat tidurmu yg begitu lelap aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu. Oiya,aku sudah membuat sandwich untuk sarapan, selamat makan seokmin.**

 **Dari : soonyoung**

Bibir seokmin membentuk lengkungan indah, sebuah senyuman di pagi hari. Sekali lagi seokmin yakin bahwa soonyoung-nya tidak berubah. Tidak berubah sama sekali,sama seperti youngie-nya yg dulu. Youngie-nya yg selalu bersikap ramah dan mengumbar senyum manisnya dimanapun.

"Nuguya?"

Sahutan dari balik punggungnya,membuat seokmin refleks berbalik dan mendapati si mungil jihoon tengah berdiri dengan keadaan acak-acakan dan tangan yg mengusap-usap matanya. Sangat khas keadaan seseorang yg baru bangun tidur.

"Aku Lee seokmin,teman soonyoung. Aku tadi malam menginap disini" jelas seokmin.

Jihoon menggumam sebagai balasan iya, dia berjalan menuju konter dapur dan menuangkan segelas air putih lalu meminumnya. Hal itupun tak lepas dari tatapan seokmin,namja itu terus mengamati gerak-gerik jihoon.

'Jihoon,aku minta maaf' batin seokmin. Sekali lagi rasa bersalah itu menghampiri lubuk hatinya. Dia menatap nanar namja mungil dihadapannya.

Merasa ditatap,jihoon mendongak "Ada apa?"

Seokmin menggeleng dan tersenyum setelahnya "anniy. Tidak ada apa-apa"

Jihoon mengangguk saja,lalu dia mendudukkan bokongnya ke atas sofa. "Kau,orang yg kemarin ya?"

Seokmin memgulum senyum "Ya.."

Jihoon menghela nafas lalu menunduk,menatap lantai apartement soonyoung yg putih bersih "Terimakasih. Dan maaf untuk yg kemarin"

Kerutan-kerutan terbentuk di dahi seokmin,bingung sekaligus tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya barusan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maaf karna merepotkanmu.." cicit jihoon.

Seokmin terkekeh pelan dibuatnya,sungguh itu tidak merepotkan baginya. Tidak sama sekali

"Tidak, itu tidak merepotkan sama sekali.." balas seokmin.

Jihoon mengangguk lalu melirik ke arah jam dinding yg kini menunjukkan pukul 07 : 30. Dia menoleh pada seokmin yg masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau tidak pergi kuliah,hyung?" Tanya jihoon.

Seokmin mengerjap, apa tadi jihoon memanggilnya hyung? Astaga seokmin senang sekali. Dia menunggu tujuh tahun agar jihoon kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung'

"A-apa,hyung?"

Jihoon mendadak gugup, 'apa ini? Hyung? Kenapa aku memanggilnya hyung? Tapi dia terlihat lebih tua dariku' Batin jihoon.

Seokmin tertawa pelan lalu mengusak gemas surai coklat jihoon "Kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu,lagipula aku kan temannya soonyoung jadi kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri"

Jihoon tersenyum, menampilkan deretan giginya yg rapih dan bersih.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu hyung pergi dulu. Hyung akan pergi kuliah. Kau tak apa dirumah kan jihoonnie?" Tanya seokmin.

Jihoon mengangguk pasti "Ya,hyung. Pergilah"

Seokmin mengangguk lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Setelah membasuh wajahnya dia meraih sandwich yg tergeletak di atas meja makan lalu memakannya sambil berjalan.

Seokmin meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya lalu melangkah pergi keluar apartement meninggalkan sosok jihoon yg terdiam sambil memegang dadanya sendiri.

"Tadi itu lee seokmin,tapi kenapa aku berdebar seperti ini?" Jihoon bermonolog sendiri sembari melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin setelah mandi pikirannya akan segar kembali.

 ***00o00***

 **kyunghee university, gangnam,seoul,south korea.**

 **08 : 00**

Soonyoung mengaduk-aduk jusnya sambil melamun. Entah kenapa sejak tadi pagi dua selalu memikirkan namja bertubuh tegap itu,seokmin. Mulai dari apakah dia memakan sandwich buatannya, sampai apakah seokmin membaca post it-nya yg sengaja dia tulis agar seokmin melihatnya. Hah,memikirkan itu membuatnya pusing saja.

Seungkwan,teman soonyoung yg mengajak namja bermata sipit itu untuk menemaninya sarapan menautkan alisnya. Ada apa dengan namja ini? Tidak biasanya soonyoung mengabaikan makanan yg tersaji di hadapannya. Pikir seungkwan.

"Hyung" panggil seungkwan. Soonyoung masih diam,terlarut dalam lamunannya sendiri.

"Hyung!" Seungkwan agak berteriak namun masih tak digubris oleh soonyoung

"YAK! SOONYOUNG HYUNG!" seungkwan berteriak keras sukses membuat seisi kantin menatapnya aneh tak terkecuali soonyoung yg baru sadar dan mengerjap.

"Ya,ada apa seungkwan?"

Seungkwan meniup poninya. "Soonyoung hyung,kau kenapa sih? Daritadi melamun terus. Aku memintamu menemaniku sarapan tetapi kau malah melamun dan mengabaikanku "

Soonyoung tertawa canggung "Maaf seungkwan"

Seungkwan melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan bibir yg dikerucutkan. "Kau melamunkan apa sih hyung?" Tanya seungkwan penasaran.

Soonyoung menggeleng. Dia meraih buku-buku yg berceceran di atas meja lalu menggendong tas punggungnya. "Seungkwan aku pergi dulu ya. aku ada jam mata kuliah, bye"

Dan setelahnya tubuh mungil soonyoung menghilang diantara kerumunan mahasiswa yg ada di kantin. Seungkwan menghela nafas, lagi-lagi dia ditinggalkan sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing,jadi seungkwan memilih untuk menghabiskan sarapannya daripada pusing memikirkan tugas kuliah yg sangat menumpuk dari dosen-dosen menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung melangkah santai menuju ruang latihan dance-nya. Kebetulan sekali hari ini dia hanya memiliki satu mata kuliah dari dosen jung. Dan daripada membuang waktu soonyoung memilih untuk pergi ke ruang latihannya,sudah cukup lama dia tidak pergi ke ruang dance lagi dikarenakan tugas dari dosen-dosen yg tidak pernah habis itu.

 **Ceklek**

Soonyoung membuka pintu dan menemukan siluet seseorang yg sedang menari di depan kaca besar di ruang dance. Dia melangkah pelan, lalu berhenti di belakang sosok itu.

"Yya! Kau mengangetkanku hyung" ucap orang itu.

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan lalu mengusak surai adik kelasnya itu. "Tarianmu cukup bagus chan-ah, kemampuanmu meningkat"

Lee Chan -adik kelas soonyoung tersenyum senang karna dipuji oleh kakak kelas sekaligus panutannya di sekolah ini. "Gomawo hyung"

Soonyoung menggumam sebagai jawaban,dia lalu mendudukan bokongnya ke atas lantai ruang dance yg dingin. Dia menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan kaca.

Lee chan yg merasa aneh dengan tingkah aneh hyung kesayangannya itu memilih mendudukkan bokongnya di samping soonyoung.

"Hyung,kau tahu berita terpopuler akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya chan membuka pembicaraan.

Soonyoung menggeleng. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang tidak pernah update berita baru di kampus dikarenakan tugas yg menumpuk dari dosen-dosen. "Ada berita apa?"

"Kau tahu Yuju dari fakultas sebelah kan hyung?" Tanya chan

Soonyoung mengangguk. Yuju terlalu populer di kampus ini karna wajahnya yg cantik dan predikat anak Chaebol (Orang kaya) yg melekat pada dirinya.

"Kudengar dia ingin bertunangan" lanjut chan dengan nada kecewa yg begitu kentara dan wajahnya yg ditekuk.

"Jinjja? Wah bagus kalau begitu. Kurasa yeoja seperti dia itu lebih baik cepat menikah agar dia tidak terus tebar pesona" ucap soonyoung.

Chan dengan terpaksa mengangguk mengiyakan. Chan yg notabene adalah seorang fans yuju sedikit kecewa mengetahui berita populer itu, namun sepertinya perkataan soonyoung hyungnya itu benar. Lebih baik yuju cepat menikah agar dia tidak terus tebar pesona pada para mahasiswa kampus ini.

"Ya,kau benar hyung"

Soonyoung membuka tas punggungnya lalu mengeluarkan sebotol susu pisang dan meminumnya. Sebelumnya dia menawarkan botol susu lainnya pada chan dibalas gelengan oleh namja pendek itu.

"Aku sedikit kecewa mengetahui calon tunangannya" Chan kembali membuka pembicaraan membuat soonyoung mengernyit dalam aktivitasnya mencumbu botol susu pisang yg sudah habis setengahnya itu.

Soonyoung meletakkan botol susu yg sudah habis setengahnya ke atas lantai lalu menatap chan "Siapa?"

Empat buah garis berbentuk siku-siku terbentuk di dahi chan, bingung dengan sikap soonyoung yg mendadak menjadi penasaran padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan kisah si primadona kampus itu.

"Kau yakin mau tahu?" Tanya chan memastikan.

Soonyoung mengangguk pasti. Entah kenapa dirinya mendadak penasaran dengan sosok pria yg berhasil merebut hati primadona kampus itu. "Ya"

Chan menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Dia dari fakultas ekonomi dan bisnis, kalau tidak salah namanya Lee Seokmin"

Deg

Jantung soonyoung seperti terhenti sesaat setelah nama 'Lee Seokmin' disebutkan oleh chan tadi. Lee seokmin akan bertunangan? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa seokmin tidak pernah berbicara dengannya perihal pertunangannya dengan si primadona kampus yuju ? Soonyoung tahu itu privasi antara mereka,tetapi seokmin yg mengatakan sendiri bahwa mereka adalah teman yg harus saling berbagi satu sama lain, namun sekarang?

Sekali lagi soonyoung meragukan hubungan persahabatan dan pertemanan di dunia ini. Banyak orang yg bilang bahwa persahabatan akan abadi sepanjang masa, tetapi ini sudah kddua kalinya dia ditinggalkan oleh sosok sahabatnya. Pertama,dokyeom yg pergi meninggalkannya tujuh tahun lalu tanpa pamit sama sekali, kedua sosok temannya yg baru saja dikenalnya kurang lebih 24 jam yg lalu, Lee seokmin yg katanya ingin bertuangan tanpa memberitahunya sama sekali. Apakah tuhan mempermainkan hidupnya di dunia ini?

"Hyung, kau tak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan chan berhasil membuat lamunan soonyoung buyar seketika. Apa yg dia pikirkan? Kenapa dia terus menerus memikirkan seokmin? Dan kenapa pula hatinya sangat sakit saat mengetahui bahwa seokmin akan bertunangan dengan si primadona kampus itu,yuju ?

"A-ah,aku tak apa" balas soonyoung. Dia meraih tas punggungnya lalu menggendongnya dan berdiri.

"Eh, hyung mau kemana?" Tanya chan

"Hyung pergi dulu ada urusan. Kalau begitu bye chan~"

Soonyoung berlari secepat mungkin dari ruang latihannya itu. Dadanya sesak dan matanya mulai mengabur karna air mata yg menumpuk di kelopak matanya . Soonyoung tidak tahu apa yg terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Kenapa dia menangis hanya karna seokmin? Memangnya seokmin itu siapa? Dia hanya teman biasa seperti seungkwan dan minghao tetapi kenapa dia berhasil membuat soonyoung menangis? Berkali-kali soonyoung mencoba menegaskan opsi itu,namun selalu gagal entah dengan alasan apa.

Soonyoung berlari tanpa melihat jalan,membuat orang-orang yg ditabrak olehnya sedikit kesal dgn namja bermarga kwon itu. Soonyoung lebih memilih mengindahkan berbagai perkataan orang-orang yg lewat dan berlari. Yg dia butuhkan saat ini adalah tempat dimana dia bisa menangis sepuasnya.

"Eh,itu bukannya kwon soonyoung, ya?"

Seokmin reflex menoleh ke belakang saat suara mingyu menarik perhatiannya. Dari kejauhan seokmin, dapat melihat soonyoung berlari tanpa melihat jalan dan menabrak orang-orang. Seokmin hendak menyusul soonyoung namun pergerakannya dihalau oleh tangan mingyu yg memberi isyarat untuk berhenti.

"Ada apa mingyu hyung?"

Mingyu mendelik penuh curiga "Kenapa kau mau mengejar soonyoung?"

Seokmin gelagapan. 'Aduh,apa yg harus aku lakukan? Ah, lebih baik aku mengejar soonyoung dulu' batinnya.

Dia menepis kasar lengan mingyu yg menghalangi jalannya lalu berlari mengejar punggung soonyoung yg nyaris saja menghilang dari pandangannya.

Mingyu tersenyum simpul sambil memperhatikan punggung seokmin yg menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang dibalik pintu. Dia bukannya seorang remaja polos yg tak tahu apapun. Mingyu dari awal tahu bahwa seokmin menyukai soonyoung. Jelas sekali terlihat dari sikap namja berhidung mancung itu yg sering memperhatikan soonyoung dari kejauhan.

"Ah,kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya" ucapnya sembari melangkah meninggalkan koridor kampus yg mulai lengang karna bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit lalu.

.

.

.

.

"Kwon soonyoung!"

Soonyoung berbalik saat namanya disebut oleh seseorang dan ternyata adalah seokmin. Ya Lee seokmin. Berlari mengejarnya dengan nafas sama terengahnya dengannya. Soonyoung hendak kembali berlari namun dirinya kalah cepat karna seokmin sudah berdiri menghalangi jalannya.

Seokmin menatap soonyoung dengan nafas terengah-engah. Seokmin bersumpah bahwa lari soonyoung sangat cepat bahkan melebihi dirinya.

"Kenapa kau berlari secepat itu? Ada apa soonyoung?" Tanya seokmin sedikit khawatir.

Soonyoung menggeleng "Hanya iseng saja" balasnya kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkan seokmin yg terpaku di tempatnya. Berusaha mencerna apa yg dikatakan soonyoung dua detik lalu.

seokmin kembali berlari menyusul soonyoung. Dia menarik tangan mungil soonyoung dan langsung dihempaskan oleh sang pemilik tangan.

"Ada apa soonyoung?" Tanya seokmin

Rasa sesak itu kembali bergemuruh dalam dada soonyoung. Seharusnya dari awal dia pergi saja saja dan tidak pernah melihat wajah seokmin daripada harus tersiksa dengan rasa sakit ini.

Soonyoung kembali berbalik hendak melangkah, namun kali ini dia terpaku di tempatnya.

 **grep**

Seokmin memeluk soonyoung dari belakang. Seolah-olah tidak membiarkan namja mungil itu pergi darinya. Tidak,seokmin tidak akan membiarkannya lagi. Kali ini dia akan benar-benar menggenggam tangan soonyoung dan tak akan melepaskannya lagi. Tak akan pernah!

Soonyoung terdiam sekaligus terpaku ditempatnya. Rasa terkejut sekaligus senang menghinggapi dirinya. untuk kesekian kalinya Soonyoung merasakan kehangatan pelukan seokmin padanya.

 **Cekrek**

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang misterius berdiri di belakang mereka dengan kamera handphone ditangannya.

Orang itu menyeringai melihat foto kemesraan dua orang yg tengah berpelukan itu.

"Lihat saja apa yg akan kulakukan Lee seokmin, kwon soonyoung" Setelah itu sosoknya hilang dibalik kelengangan koridor kampus.

Soonyoung melepaskan tangan seokmin yg melingkar di pinggangnya sejak 10 menit lalu dan berbalik. "Maaf " sesalnya.

Seokmin tersenyum simpul lalu mengusak grmas surai coklat soonyoung yg mulai mengeriting sejak kemarin. "Gwenchana. Kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa berbagi denganku. Bukankah kita teman?"

Teman. Kata-kata itu kembali menohok soonyoung. Teman? Benarkah seokmin adalah temannya? Jika seokmin adalah temannya kenapa dia tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padanya? Bukankah mereka teman?

Seokmin mulai merasa ada yg tidak beres pada namja mungil itu,pasalnya sedari tadi dia terus melamun tanpa alasan.

"Soonyoung kau sakit?" Tanya seokmin.

Soonyoung menggeleng cepat "Tidak,aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang ada kelas seokmin, aku pergi dulu" soonyoung kemudian melangkah lalu menghilang di balik belokan koridor.

 **Ddrt**

Seokmin merogoh sakunya saat ponselnya bergetar. Dia melihat nama yg tertera di layar touchscreen-nya 'Kim mingyu'. Dia lalu mendekatkan benda pipih itu ke telinganya.

"Ada apa mingyu hyung?"

"Cepatlah pergi ke mading kampus sekarang!"

Seokmin mengernyit "memangnya ada apa mingyu hyung?"

Terdengar suara erangan frustasi dari seberang sana. "Sudah cepat kesana! Sekarang kau dan soonyoung dalam bahaya"

"Baiklah mingyu hyung"

 **Tut**

Sambungan terputus dari seberang sana. Jelas sekali bahwa sesuatu yg serius telah terjadi, terbukti dari nada bicara mingyu tadi. Dia terdengar seperti khawatir sekaligus takut. Tanpa membuang waktu seokmin berlari menuju mading.

Hal pertama kali yg dia tangkap saat sampai di mading adalah kerumunan mahasiswa yg mengerubungi LCD tv yg biasanya menjadi tempat mendorong orang-orang yg menghalangi jalannya,lalu menatap apa yg ada di tv lcd itu.

Tangannya mengepal dengan dada naik turun menahan emosi. Disamping seokmin ada sosok mingyu yg menatap tv lcd itu sama kesalnya dengan dirinya.

"Dasar Yuju sialan!" Seokmin mengumpat lalu berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan mahasiswa.

Mingyu berjalan mengekori seokmin di belakang, menjaga sobatnya agar tidak bertindak gegabah pada seseorang yg dipanggil yuju itu.

 **TBC**

 **Anyeong readers sekalian, author update lagi ff can't say. Makasih buat yg udah review. Dan yg udh request ff Let's catch ghost author bakal lanjutin deh.**

 **Aduh maaf ya karna masukin karakter yuju jadi tunangannya seokmin. Gk bisa mikir siapa yg cocok jadi tunangan seokmin selain yuju.**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih buat yg udah review..**


End file.
